Choices of Dark Lord Voldemort's daughter
by Lady Vyxen
Summary: Once again, Dumbledore needs the assistance of Severus Snape. This time, our favourite Potions Master needs to make sure that Voldemort's spawn will fight for the right side. The task turns out to be more tricky and nasty than Severus ever would've dreamt. The girl is a tough nut to crack and time is running short.
1. The task

This is an anti-Mary-Sue challenge fic, so I started with horrible clichés at the beginning. This begins during book five.

**Chapter 1 - The task**

Severus looked at the small figure that sat against the wall. Her hair was the darkest kind of black, impossibly long, and hung like some kind of cloak around her. Her skin was so pale that it looked almost translucent. Her long, thick eyelashes rested like a shadow against her white cheeks.

He found himself frozen to the spot, and was unable to do or say anything for a good five seconds.

Nothing, absolutely _nothing_, had prepared him for the sight that was before him.

* * *

_One week ago_

Severus was seated in the Headmaster's office. He grew impatient as Albus wanted to ask him for help with something, but he kept skipping around the issue for a good fifteen minutes. He talked about the advantages in the war, about the Order, about aiding Potter with his prophesied task.

"Did you know," continued Albus, "that Voldemort-" Severus cringed at the sound of this name. "-had a daughter?"

Severus' eyes narrowed. No, for all those years, Albus wasn't so kind to inform him about this little fact. As well as the fact that the Dark Lord himself had never said a word.

"I had no idea," replied Severus; he wondered what Albus was about to do _this time_.

"She may be the advantage that I mentioned earlier. We just need to have her on our side."

Oh, so he was going to play a third side now? Just great. It was becoming more and more interesting.

"What happened with her?" asked Severus with a bored tone of voice. As a matter of fact, he was very curious, but he was also afraid that the Headmaster would start his games again. He just wanted to hear the straight answer and then to go to sleep.

"After Voldemort's fall, she was given to a wizarding family. These people wanted to rise her as their own despite her heritage, but just before she turned eleven, she killed them."

Severus raised an elegant eyebrow. "A child of eleven murdered her guardians? I find it hard to believe."

"It must have been an accident. The girl is very powerful, and this amount of magic power was obviously beyond her control. Nevertheless, the precautions needed to be taken and she was taken under Ministry of Magic care. Surely you can understand that she was too young for Azkaban. Besides, we wanted to keep her existence a secret."

Severus just nodded, and wondered about Dumbledore's tired voice. It sounded almost like if he felt guilty about something that concerned the girl. But how could he? It wasn't the headmaster's fault that the child was so dangerous. It was something par for the course to keep her locked up.

"I know it's not an easy task," resumed Dumbledore, "but you need to see the girl and convince her to fight for our side."

Severus frowned. "I'm sure that the Aurors, or whoever takes care of her, taught her what's right and wrong until now. She must be around Potter's age by now."

Albus sighed and entwined his fingers together. "Voldemort will try to retrieve her sooner, rather than later. We need to be sure that she's with us. You, my boy, were the one who told me that he's in a rush. And killing her would have severe consequences to your position among the Death Eaters."

Severus stood up, preparing to leave. "I will see what I can do."

* * *

A/N: This is my Christmas gift for all my readers. The fic won't be updated as frequently as Severus Snape of my Soul and it is not related to any of my other stories. It contains some nasty themes but I would prefer to not go into detail and I would also not write anything that would make fic change into mature content. It's enough to give a hint of what may have happened and leave the rest to your imagination. It's ugly enough this way, I assure you.

I don't expect you to like the OC as she's not a likeable character. It's my attept to write a believable story about the very popular subject that is Voldemort's spawn.

If you have any ideas concerning fancy names that Bellatrix or Voldemort would give her - write them please. I will need them later. Nothing is too stupid or too pompous and I will pick the most entertaining one.

I would like to give my thanks to **Artemis J. Halk** for beta reading the story and for assuring me that it is worth writing anyways.


	2. My name is Severus

**Chapter 2 - My name is Severus**

Severus was led through dark corridors in a large building of the Ministry of Magic. To be honest, he wasn't sure what to expect. He was currently dealing with a bunch of issues: the Dark Lord, Potter, The Order… The Dark Lord's daughter was a burden for him; a very unwanted one.

The two Aurors that were accompanying him were silent, obviously not trusting him to talk freely in his company. They did not even pretend to have any conversation at all, but he was fine with that. He heard enough mindless chatter every day while he was at Hogwarts.

The group passed through four pairs of door and finally they stopped at the end. There were five, no six guards that sat around the table near the door, and were playing wizard cards.

"The purpose?" asked one of the guards.

"Dumbledore's orders," answered Severus and watched them stand up. Why did six people want to accompany him?

"I'd be careful if I was in your shoes," said a woman near her forties. She was the only female in this group.

"That thing killed seven decent boys, and Merlin! They were only trying to bathe it!" added the one who was accompanying him.

Severus felt an unpleasant shiver running down his spine, but his expression remained indifferent. It wasn't as if he'd volunteered for this mission. As a matter of fact, he didn't exactly have a lot of choice in the matter.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said.

He survived the Dark Lord, he could survive his daughter.

Snape was asked to step back as the Aurors opened the door. They came in first, wands at the ready and pointed at the girl.

She had some distinctive, female features, but aside from that, it was hard to tell it was a girl.

And there was a stench.

As it reached his nose, and it was very soon after the door opened, he barely contained his breakfast. It was a mixture of excrement, blood, and long unwashed human body.

The room was small, windowless, and covered in white tiles. The tiles were on the floor, on the walls, and on the ceiling. The light looked electrical, as it was very bright. Snape could see no toilet, no bed, no furniture at all.

The little figure sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Her hands were cuffed in heavy manacles which were chained to the wall. She was dressed in tattered, dirty rags, and her hair changed into natural dreadlocks due to a lack of combing. Her gaze was fixed on the floor, but a sudden intake of breath when he made a little step towards her, told him that she was aware of a stranger among the Aurors.

Severus made a decision. He wouldn't make any progress with her while there were six wands trained on her.

"Leave me," he commanded shortly; they gladly obeyed, and locked the door behind them. He felt a sudden rush of magic behind him when the wards protecting the door were erected.

He slowly crouched to her level, making sure to not make any sudden movements. Her breathing became fast and she risked a glance at him. She looked like a wounded, terrified animal, ready to strike any moment.

He watched her in silence, and noticed her piercing, blue eyes. In different circumstances, her face might have been pretty, but now she barely resembled a human being.

She was extremely thin, her skin was covered in boils, and her wrists were covered in dried blood. The metal probably dug to the bone, he thought and cringed inwardly.

Outside, his face was an expressionless mask. The girl looked at him more frequently and he took it as a good sign. She swallowed and shifted a little, revealing a brownish puddle from underneath her.

He fought hard to not show the utter disgust that was overwhelming him now. The realization hit him hard in this brightly illuminated, stinking, small cell. Albus had had a very good reason to feel guilty. "Under Ministry of Magic _care__"_.

Care!

The sight before him was a horrible mockery of caring for someone.

He'd seen prisoners who'd spent years in Azkaban, and they were fresh-looking and healthy compared to her. He couldn't find compassion, though. She disgusted him, and she had murdered at least nine people. Probably she was insane, like her father.

How did magic work for her? Being wandless, she managed to kill trained and experienced Aurors. They were healthy, and she was barely alive. She was far beyond the point when children did unintentional magic, and her weak body must have been holding huge amounts of energy if she was able to use magic like that.

"Hello," he said calmly when her gaze lingered on him. "My name is Severus, and I came here to help you." It sounded lame. He shifted a bit, not used to crouching for such a long time.

She bared her teeth, or at least that what was left of them. Clearly she had been hit in the face multiple times.

For the first time, he started to wonder if he would make it out alive. Dear Merlin! Dumbledore could have warned him, at least.

He looked at her nose, to avoid having to look her in the eyes. It was like with dogs. Looking them in the eyes was like a challenge, and he wasn't ready to challenge her in any way. He would probably end up dead before he could cast any spell. Cross that. Before he would manage to take his wand out.

"I promise that I won't do anything unless you let me."

She shut her mouth, and fell completely still, motionless.

There was a shuffling noise behind the door. The door slid up a few inches and someone pushed a metal bowl with a slimy, gray substance in it.

"If you're so brave Snape, make her eat, or we will force feed her," shouted a voice.

The door slid shut. Severus looked at her and back at the bowl. She was watching him, waiting for his reaction. Her jaw was clenching and unclenching.

"I won't force you to eat it. You won't have to be worried. I will talk to them about your meals and … and I will also bring some food with me next time in the case they wouldn't listen to me."

Her face relaxed a bit and she stared at his hands.

Carefully, Severus picked up the bowl. "I'll take it back now. I promise I will return and bring you something nice."

He slowly rose to his full height, and felt the blood flow back to his legs. It was painful and relieving at the same time.

"Severus Snape demands to be let out," he said and he noticed the change in the wards. The door opened and the Aurors surrounded him to secure his exit.

He used the momentarily distraction to silently _Evanesco_ the contents of the bowl.

The girl let out a terrible shriek and the Aurors quickly shut the door. He heard it still, though it was less audible. Something was pounding on the doors with a great force, and he could see the bulges on metal door. The door repaired itself quickly and the noise ceased.

"I bet she's upset that you've left," laughed a female Auror.

"Why is that exactly?" asked Snape, but he guessed the answer by now.

The Aurors laughed. "Surely you don't think she managed to get up and pound on the door?" sneered a short Auror to his left.

"That's her magic," explained the woman. "I'm surprised she didn't rip you into pieces."

He was probably very lucky, or his diplomacy was better than he thought.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed that!

I wonder what do you think about the girl who just made her appearance. Would you like to be friends with her or is she too stiff for your liking? Just kidding.

I still wait for the names, btw. My own number one would be Amarellie Reneatte Necromortia or Voldemortia Omnia. I need some name but it doesn't mean Severus wouldbe using it. Fraknly I can't see him calling her any of that.

Thanks for wonderful job Artemis J. Halk!


End file.
